


movie magic

by lilabut



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Post-Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilabut/pseuds/lilabut
Summary: Carol and Daryl decide to put a video camera to good use.





	movie magic

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for smut prompts and this is one that I got: _they make a movie_
> 
> For the record, I don't think they'd _actually _do this. But it was the prompt to I decided to go with it and then... it got out of hand. This might be the smuttiest thing I've ever written...__

_Ya gotta be shittin' me._ Daryl sounds a little dumbfounded and perplexed, staring at the camera in her hands with wide eyes.

 

_No,_ Carol replies, making an effort to keep her voice low.

 

He'd been out hunting all day. His skin is sun-kissed, drops of water from his shower pearling on his arms and chest. The towel he has wrapped around his hips hangs low, and she follows the trail of fine hair below his navel.

 

When he'd stepped into their bedroom a minute ago, he'd been in a very different mood than he is now. Seeing her sitting crossed-legged on their bed in nothing but a thin, short silk nightgown. He'd briefly stopped in his tracks before pulling the door shut behind him, the soft thud of it sending a shiver down her spine.

 

But when she'd pulled out the video camera she'd found on a run last week and made her suggestion, he'd instantly turned confused.

 

His eyebrows all but disappear under the damp strands of his hair, shimmering in the dim light from the candles she'd lit. Just enough light for this to work, but not too much to be too stark.

 

_Didn't take ya for the type ta wanna make a damn sex tape,_ he mumbles, and she bites back a grin when she notices the nervous shuffle of his feet. She figured he'd be shy about this.

 

_I'm not,_ she clarifies with a shrug, the small motion sending one thin strap of her nightgown down over the curve of her shoulder. Daryl’s eyes follow the movement, and she doesn't pull it back up again.

 

She really isn't the type. Had always found the idea vulgar and stupid.

 

But she'd thought so many negative things about sex because she never knew anything different. With Daryl, though, she gets to make new memories. Good ones. And sometimes, she's overwhelmed by the urge of pushing the boundaries just a little bit.

 

She'd never been given the chance before.

 

_But this would be just for us,_ she continues. _It's not like one of us can post it online. And I trust you not to show it around to everyone._

 

Daryl snorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest. _Don't need them to see my pale ass._

 

Carol smirks, and his eyes darken a little. _So I thought._

 

For a moment, he's quiet. The air between them thick and static. When he speaks again, his voice is hoarse. _Shouldn't we... eh... Give that thing to the others? Film the kids or somethin'?_

 

He's nervous. Shifting his weight from one bare foot to the other.

 

Gently, Carol shakes her head. _We don't have a computer to hook this up to, and the battery will die eventually. What's the point?_

 

He nods slowly, seemingly agreeing with her on this. But he doesn't seem convinced.

 

_What do you think?_ she asks then, ready to dismiss the idea if he's too uncomfortable with it. The last thing she wants is to push him, but there's a hint of curiosity to his gaze that causes heat to pool low in her stomach.

 

_Don't know,_ he murmurs, scratching his chin. _'s just... weird._

 

She knows it's more than that. Knows it's the prospect of seeing himself so vulnerable that holds him back. She's nervous, too. Had been sweating and panting as she waited for him to come out of the shower. Never more than a second away from tossing the camera under the bed and forgetting all about it.

 

_It doesn't have to be weird,_ she reassures him, sliding her bare legs over the side of the bed and standing on her feet. She puts the camera down on the small dresser, aiming it at the bed and pressing the record button. A small red light appears, the sight causing her heart rate to pick up.

 

Nervously rubbing her hands against her thighs, she turns, taking a few cautious steps towards Daryl. He seems petrified except for his eyes which keep flickering between the camera and her.

 

_We can try,_ she breathes, too on edge to speak any louder than that. When she's standing right in front of him, she lingers, takes a moment to pause. _If it's too weird we turn it off._

 

A few seconds pass in silence as she waits for his consent, every tick of the clock feeling like it's an hour apart.

 

When he nods, a spark of electricity shoots down her spine.

 

Slowly, she presses her hands to his chest. Feels the smooth warmth of his torso before sliding them up around his neck and into the strands of his hair. He follows eagerly when she pulls him down for a kiss, humming briefly against her lips and clutching at her waist in a loose grip.

 

The warmth of his palms easily soaks through the thin silk of her nightgown and she cherishes it, deepening the kiss with a swipe of her tongue against the seam of his lips. He opens up eagerly, tasting like minty toothpaste as he kisses her slow and languid.

 

Her knees buckle a little but he holds her steady, taking a step forward. She gets the hint, moving along with him. Treading her fingers through his hair and tugging lightly earns her a muffled groan.

 

Eventually, the back of her knees softly hit the edge of the mattress and Daryl pulls away from her. She gasps, trying to chase his mouth for another kiss but he holds her back with a firm grip on her waist.

 

With barely a few inches of space between them, Carol can see the dark lust in his eyes. The curiosity she noticed before. But there's a hint of fear, too.

 

Offering him a gentle smile, she allows her head to fall forward, her forehead pressed to his chin. Slowly, she trails her hand over the side of his neck, fingertips ghosting over his pulse point and she can feel him shudder against her.

 

_It's all right,_ she whispers, feeling the warm dampness of her own breath. _Stay with me._

 

She can see the bop of his throat when he swallows, his fingers fidgeting against her waist.

 

Suddenly, an idea hits her. Bold and brave, but maybe just what they need to make this work. God, does she want to make this work. She has no idea why she's suddenly so intrigued by the idea of watching them being so intimate and vulnerable with each other. But she craves it.

 

Pressing her hands against Daryl's shoulders, she gently turns him around until their positions are reversed and his legs are the ones pressed against the mattress.

 

_Sit down,_ she whispers, pushing just slightly. He only hesitates for a second before lowering himself down to the edge of the bed. Carol doesn't move just yet, keeps her hands on his shoulders even as he looks up at her with creased brows.

 

She needs a moment. Can't just do what she wants to do. She doesn't like it. Never _used_ to like it, that is. Too many bad memories cling to it. But he loves it when she does it and that alone - the wonder in his eyes and the complete abandonment of his body - is enough for her to try.

 

Not often, though. Most of the time, she can't bear the thought. But today is different.

 

Taking a deep breath, she lowers herself down onto her knees in front of him. The thick rug is a mercy for her kneecaps, and she trails her hands down Daryl’s chest and thighs until she reaches the edge of the towel.

 

His eyes have blown open wide, lips parted.

 

_Carol-_ he chokes, one hand fisting into the sheets in eager anticipation and the other reaching out to palm her cheek, all tenderness and reassurance. _Y'ain't gotta._

 

He's sweet and she loves him all the more for it. But she needs this more than he understands and so she softly shakes her head and tugs lightly at the towel.

 

The loose knot gives away easily and the fabric falls open, not quite revealing him yet. She starts with her hands on his strong calves, just moving them up and down from his ankles up to the hollow of his knees, again and again until the tension in his body starts to ease a little.

 

Her lips find the inside of his knee, pressing a soft kiss there. His hand on her cheek slides into her hair then, winding through the silver curls.

 

With every second that passes she feels a little braver. Eventually, she slides her hands past his knees and up the insides of his thighs, taking the towel with her until it falls away entirely.

 

He's hard already, right there in front of her but she doesn't touch him yet. Instead, she trails a line of open-mouthed kisses up his thighs, the muscles there clenched tight.

 

His hand falls away and curls into the sheets like the other, a muffled curse slipping past his lips and she smiles against his skin.

 

With every kiss, she comes a little closer, her hands lingering on his upper thighs. His hips buck every now and then, small, ragged movements that he tries to hold back. But she doesn't want him to. She wants him to enjoy this. To let himself feel it all.

 

Pushing his legs open slightly more, Carol moves forward enough to kneel between them. He chokes out her name, the breathless sound sending a shiver down her spine.

 

She doesn't want to torture him any longer.

 

Pressing another kiss to the inside of his thigh, she reaches up to wrap her hand around the base of him, hard and warm and soft in her palm. Instantly, he thrusts up into her, hands gripping the sheets even harder. But she doesn't make him wait, starts to stroke him with a strong grasp but slow movements.

 

Hearing his ragged breaths and deep groans sends heat through her own veins like liquid fire. Barely able to stand it any longer, Carol squeezes her thighs together, desperate for some friction. Feeling herself wet and warm where she's bare beneath the nightgown.

 

_Jesus,_ Daryl mutters when he notices her movements, and she dares a glance upwards then. His eyes are hooded, half hidden under his hair. The sight of him only makes her crave him more, like an impulse she can no longer control.

 

It's different today. More intense. She feels needier than usual. Not just for her own pleasure.

 

She leans in a bit closer, close enough so that he can feel the warmth of her breath against his hardness. He grunts at the sensation and so she does it deliberately, feeling him throb in her hand in response.

 

_Do you want me to turn it off?_ she asks then, nodding towards the camera. Maybe she's taking advantage of his aroused state. She knows he'd never say anything to make her stop now.

 

But she doesn't see a hint of a complaint in his eyes when he shakes his head. _Fuck, no. Don't stop,_ he pleads, chest heaving with each breath.

 

Carol bites back a smirk. It's mesmerizing each time how vulnerable he allows himself to be with her. How easily he hands over control. It feels empowering in a way she never knew before.

 

She doesn't tease or joke. Just leans forward to press a kiss to the very tip of him. It's almost chaste if it weren't so very much not.

 

His deep, rumbling groan is all the encouragement she needs to keep going, taking him into her mouth as far as she's comfortable with and keeping her hand curled firmly around the rest. Squeezing every now and again between her firm strokes.

 

He's panting, completely at her mercy. His head thrown back and his knuckles white, hips bucking off the bed more than once. He's careful though, always with her comfort in mind and she doesn't hold him down with her free hand.

 

Instead, she trails it down the length of her own body, cherishing the smooth silk of her nightgown, before slipping under the delicate fabric. Ghosting them up the warm insides of her thighs until she reaches the apex, her fingers sliding through her own wetness.

 

She can't quite bite back a moan, humming around Daryl’s length as she takes him a little deeper and he grunts, cursing under his breath.

 

He's close, she can tell. The muscles of his flat abdomen quiver and contract, and she can feel him growing harder, throbbing against her hand and tongue. She can feel him starting to squirm, caught between the need to let go and not wanting it to end.

 

Slowly, Carol slides two of her fingers inside of herself, feeling herself slick and warm and tight and the rhythm of her hand on him falters as she moans again.

 

_Jesus, Carol,_ Daryl groans, and she only now realizes he's watching her with heady, dark eyes. There's a fire in them that causes her muscles to contract around her fingers and her eyes flutter closed for a moment before looking up at him again. Taking him a little deeper into her mouth as she pushes a third finger into herself.

 

He can't actually see her, her nightgown is in the way. But imagination alone seems to be enough to push him precariously close to the edge.

 

_Carol-_ he grunts, a warning that she chooses to ignore for a while longer. Instead, she sucks him a little harder, moves her hand a little faster. Pushing him closer and closer as she pushes her fingers into herself at the same pace.

 

Briefly, she considers letting him come into her mouth. She never does. It's one step too far for her to take, even with him. But in this moment, feeling the tension coiling low in her own belly, she does consider it.

 

Daryl notices, his eyes wide with disbelief when she doesn't pull away. He looks at her like she's a miracle of some sort, all wonder and awe but then he's too overwhelmed by the tension that's beginning to snap.

 

_Can't-_ he grunts, clutching desperately at the sheets. _'m gonna-_

 

In the end, she can't bring herself to do it. Feels a little guilty and disappointed in herself but she has a different idea that shoots through her like lightning. She doesn't want him to come all over himself now that he's had a flicker of hope of coming in her mouth.

 

The moment he groans deep in his chest and pushes his hips up towards her, she pulls away. His eyes shoot open, confusion flickering there for the briefest second until she pulls her fingers out of herself and roughly tugs down her nightgown.

 

Her breasts spill out easily and Daryl doesn't even have time to comprehend what's happening before he's all but shouting into the quiet room and coming in hot spurts all over her breasts.

 

She leans close enough into him so that it doesn't end up anywhere else, stroking him as he thrusts into her palm with the last few tremors of his release.

 

He's still shuddering when his eyes open again, staring at her in disbelief. Slowly, she leans down. Never tearing her eyes away from him, and licks the head of him. One slow swipe of her tongue, tasting the last of his release and he bucks against her, overstimulated and sensitive.

 

_What was-_ he starts, apparently at a loss for words. But he never tries to finish the sentence. Instead, he reaches out for her and roughly hauls her up to him. Carol yelps a little at the unexpected movement, but a second later her back hits the mattress with a small bounce.

 

_Daryl!_ she half gasps and half giggles, but her laughter dies on her tongue when his calloused hands push her knees apart and he pulls her to the edge of the bed.

 

He's the one kneeling on the ground now, and it's his breath that's hot against where she's wet and throbbing - aching for release.

 

A part of her brain briefly worries about the warm, sticky mess on her chest and how she'd really like a towel to clean herself up with right now but she can't dwell on that for long. Not when Daryl gently sinks his teeth into her inner thigh, just hard enough to send a thrill up her spine and cause her back to arch off the bed.

 

He wastes no time, just shoves the nightgown up until it bunches around her waist and then his hand is cupping her center, pressing up against her rough and demanding.

 

She grinds down against him in desperate circles, the friction enough to send prickling heat through her veins. She's so close already, whimpering and swallowing moans as her hand finds his head. Fingers threading through his hair, pulling him closer.

 

_Please,_ she begs, tilting her hips up. Needing more.

 

He doesn't tease her any more than she did. She's pretty sure he can see how wet she is already, and when he pushes two of his fingers in to the knuckle, it knocks the breath out of her lungs. It's a smooth glide but his fingers are thicker and longer than her own, and she pushes herself down against him even as he can't go further.

 

_Fuck,_ she faintly hears him hiss, but then he lowers his head and presses a kiss to the crown of her, and she's lost then. Her eyes fall shut as he sucks her little nub into his mouth _hard_ , his fingers pushing in and out of her at a quick pace.

 

She's thrashing on the bed, gasping and moaning each time his fingers hit her just right. She holds him close with a strong grasp and loosely locks her leg around his shoulder. Her other hand curls into the sheets, nails dragging along the fabric as she feels herself racing towards the edge.

 

He pushes a third finger into her then, the stretch making her see starts behind her closed lids. _Oh God,_ she cries, arching her back almost to the point of pain and locking her legs around him in a death grip but she can't worry about suffocating him right now. Not when he's sucking at her so hard that it nearly hurts and she feels herself starting to contract around him, the tight coil of white heat inside her ready to snap.

 

When he reaches up with his free hand to squeeze the swell of her breast, slick with his own release, it's too much.

 

She falls over the edge with a silent scream, drowning in the sensations of his fingers pumping into her, his lips sucking her eagerly into his mouth and his fingers dragging over her stiff nipples.

 

It's all too much and she bucks on the bed, pushing and pulling at the same time. The waves of her release wash over her, every inch of her skin tingling. Daryl keeps moving through it all, but eventually he slows down. Keeps his fingers still but buried deep inside as she pulses around him. Slows down the suction of his lips until he's just feathering light kisses all around her slick skin. Ghosts his hand over her breast until it rests on her rapidly beating heart.

 

_Too much,_ she gasps anyway, trying to nudge him away. She sounds breathless and hoarse and doesn't dare opening her eyes yet.

 

Not until she feels him moving away, leaving her feeling cold and empty and a whimper escapes her.

 

Her limbs feel heavy as lead and her throat raw, but lust surge through her again when Daryl crawls over her, the towel forgotten by the foot of the bed.

 

She can see him perfectly in the dim light. He's hard again, nudging her belly on his way up and instantly she craves to feel him inside of her. Filling her.

 

The pure need and desire she'd felt all day, making her restless and on edge, hits her full force even now that she's sated and exhausted.

 

He seems to feel the same. He's different than usual, feral in a way he doesn't usually allow himself to be. She doesn't mind, has had enough roughness to last her a lifetime and in this world they live in, tenderness and comfort is what she craves the most.

 

But she welcomes this side of him, as well. It's different from what she has known all her life. With him, even roughness feels good and she trusts him.

 

Something dawns on her then. Her eyes flicker over to the dresser where the camera still stands. She has almost forgotten about it and she's pretty sure Daryl has, too.

 

Otherwise he wouldn't let himself go like this.

 

The last thing she's about to do is remind him of its presence. Instead she winds her arms around him to pull him up further. He falls easily into the cradle of her thighs, his hardness snug again her wetness. So close. It would only take a tilt of her hips to guide him inside.

 

His chest is flush against hers and he doesn't seem to mind the mess of it. Doesn't seem to even notice when he crashes his lips into hers for a bruising, demanding kiss.

 

She opens up for him instantly, moaning into his mouth and curling her legs around his hips to pull him closer. He thrusts against her, short but hard movements, slicking himself and bumping her just right over and over again until she can barely take it.

 

_I need you,_ she gasps as she pulls away from the kiss, craning her neck. Heels digging into his lower back. _Please._

 

He dives into the crook of her neck instead, sucking her tender skin into his mouth, nipping at the joint of her shoulder and up to her earlobe. Leaving no inch untouched as he continues to rock against her.

 

_Daryl!_ she mewls, reaching down to clutch at his ass and hold him still. The tip of him presses against her entrance then, the pressure nearly overwhelming. _Please._

 

He pulls back, supporting his weight on his forearms. His eyes are darker than ever before, his hair sticking to his glistening skin. Hovering above her, he's all she ever wanted.

 

_Please what?_ he asks, nothing but a hoarse rasp and she nearly comes right then and there. It's brave and new - he never really talks when they're together like this. And he certainly never asked her anything like this before.

 

She's surprised for a moment, but then she has to bite back a giggle. She remembers the camera again, figuring if they do this they might as well do it right.

 

Already, doubt begins to cross Daryl’s face now that she's been quiet too long. But she doesn't allow it to last. Instead, she pushes her hands against his shoulders, urging him to turn around.

 

He follows eagerly, laying flat on his back on the bed. She keeps close to him the whole time, moving with him. It's a practiced move when she straddles him, pressing her center right against his own arousal. Slowly, she rocks back and forth, hands pressed into his chest as her knees dig into the mattress.

 

Then, she leans down, ghosts her lips up his jaw until she reaches his ear.

 

Her cheeks flame red before she even speaks the words, but she pushes through, reaches down between them to curl her fingers around his base and position him just right.

 

_Fuck me._

 

Daryl pulls back, wide eyed and surprised, but then she lowers herself down, takes all of him inside of her at once until their hips are flush. He groans, his hands clutching her waist where her nightgown is bunched up uselessly.

 

The stretch of him is nearly overwhelming and so she keeps still for a moment. Resting her head against his shoulder, she breathes deeply, feels the tension in his body as he holds back.

 

_Shit,_ he mumbles, all hoarse and raw, so low she can barely hear it. But the simple word has her lips curling into a smirk.

 

Slowly, she rocks her hips forward, exhaling a shuddering breath when he shifts inside of her perfectly. His fingers curl against her waist, itching to steer her movements, but she won't let him. Not now.

 

Instead, she sits up fully, keeping her hands flat against his chest. His eyes flicker down to her breasts immediately, lips parted. It takes him by surprise when she starts to grind herself against him, and he grits his teeth the moment she does.

 

The rhythm she sets is quick and rough, pressing him deeper and deeper without ever withdrawing. The friction it creates, the stretch of him inside her, heavy and thick, quickly reignites the embers that are still simmering low in her belly.

 

She doesn't want to move up just yet, but Daryl can barely hold himself back. His hands come up from her waist to cup the weight of her breasts in his palm, dragging his thumbs over the rosy, stiff peaks and she arches into his touch, gasps softly.

 

Eventually, though, she gives in. Lifts herself just an inch or two before lowering herself down again and Daryl loses whatever thread of control he'd been holding onto.

 

A second later he sits up,nearly sending her tumbling backwards off the bed but catching her with strong arms wrapped around her, crushing her to him. He doesn't try to hold back then. Sits close enough to the edge of the bed to plant his feet firmly on the ground and thrusts up into her, fast and deep. It knocks the breath out of her lungs each time.

 

Even as she tries to moan his name it only comes out as a strangled sound, and she wraps her arms around his shoulders, clinging to him as he pushes up into her over and over again.

 

The pressure is perfect and the angle shifts him just right, and she can already feel her body tingling as Daryl drives her closer and closer to the edge again. Her body craves it, races towards it, but it's just out of reach.

 

_Touch me,_ she whispers hotly into his ear, and he muffles a groan in the crook of her neck, shoving a hand between their slick bodies.

 

There's little finesse to his movements now that he's inside her, distracted and driven by pure need. But the rough circles of his thumb against her slick nub are enough, and it only takes a few more strokes before she feels herself clamping down around him, crying his name and sinking her teeth into his bare shoulder to muffle the sound.

 

Daryl doesn't slow down even for a second, grunting as he buries himself inside of her. Over and over she feels the waves of her release, her body shuddering, legs numb as she falls slack into his lap and lets him chase his own release.

 

She's ready for him to let go, to watch him fall apart and feel his warmth.

 

But he's not done.

 

_Do it again,_ he rasps, and it takes her a moment to understand. She lifts her head from his shoulder, watching him, his face tense as he continues to push into her. His hands on her waist start to move her along, pulling her down on him as he thrusts up.

 

She understands when she sees the hint of uncertainty in his eyes. Knows what he wants but isn't quite brave enough to ask. He never would have asked if she hadn't started it herself.

 

Slowly, she leans in to seek his lips for a languid kiss, but it quickly grows deeper and more desperate. She pulls away, mouthing a trail up to his ear.

 

_Harder,_ she breathes, and it doesn't feel as odd to say it as she might have thought.

 

He responds instantly, picking up the pace. Sweat pearls on his skin and she catches it with the tip of her tongue, listing to the sound of wet skin meeting and his ragged breaths. _You feel so good._

 

_Fuck,_ he grunts, and then he's moving her so quickly that she gasps. He slips from her, turns her and pushes her up the bed, starting to crawl over her again. His hand finds his cock, hard and glistening, giving himself a few deft strokes and it's a distracting sight.

 

Still, before he's covering her entirely Carol turns herself around, raising up to her hands and knees and throwing a look over her shoulder.

 

Daryl is kneeling behind her, his hand still curled around himself, mouth open.

 

She doesn't know what's gotten into herself today. But he doesn't seem put of by it at all.

 

She's not quite brave enough to say anything else again, tell him all the dirty things she wants him to do. Instead, she reaches down between her legs, spreading them a little wider, enough for him to get a good look as she sinks two of her fingers inside of her.

 

A second later he's right behind her, tugging at her wrist and pressing the head of his erection against her opening instead. He pushes inside without any more prompting, sending her forward a few inches on the bed as the headboard noisily hits the wall.

 

He's relentless, all but pounding into her as he holds on to her hips, pulling them higher up and she can't hold herself up anymore. Her arms give away and she rests her head against the sheets, fingers curling desperately into them, clawing at them as he buries himself deeper than he ever has before. She can't breathe anymore, muffling silent screams against the mattress.

 

Her thighs are slick with both their arousal and sweat, and now that she's leaning forward she can see him as he pushes into her. She can't come again, even though something _is_ building. But it's all too much by now, every nerve ending raw and screaming because it all feels too damn good.

 

_Fuck, ain't gonna-_ Daryl starts then, growing impossibly harder inside of her. _Can't-_

 

She wants to tell him it's okay, that she wants him to let go. But words are beyond her now and so she reaches between them instead. Ghosts her trembling hand up his thigh - every muscle rigid and tight - and he nearly falls over when she does.

 

It's hard maintaining enough control over her body to touch him like this when all she really wants is to collapse onto the bed and let him bury himself deep. But she manages, reaches up to where they are joined, her fingers slipping through the slickness she finds there.

 

Almost blindly she slides her fingers over the base of him as he pulls back only to push back in, disappearing inside of her. The moment she reaches between his legs to cup his balls and squeeze lightly, he's gone.

 

He all but shouts a curse into the dark room, thrusting into her so erratically and so forcefully that her body does give in and falls forward. But he follows even as she lies flat on the bed, her hand gripping the edge of the mattress for leverage as he pounds into her one, two, three more times. Driving himself as deep as he can, pulsing and throbbing and then stilling.

 

She can feel the warm spurts of his release, welcomes it even as she struggles to catch her breath. Her arm is still trapped beneath her own belly but she manages to free it, spreading it out next to her heaving, spent body.

 

Daryl weakly thrusts into her a few more times, the last waves of his release pulsing through his body before he collapses, too. His chest presses into her back, his legs tangled with hers, pressing her into the bed. Still, he makes sure to keep enough of his weight off her to not make her feel trapped. Quite the opposite, she cherishes the comfort it gives her.

 

_Y'all right?_ he asks in a hoarse whisper, pressing his lips to the curve of her spine at the base of her skull and sending a shiver through her body. _Didn't hurt ya?_

 

Carol turns her head as best as she can, hoping he can see at least a hint of the dazed smile on her lips. Still, she shakes her head, knowing he needs the reassurance that he didn't cause her any pain.

 

_You didn't,_ she whispers, her throat feeling dry and her lips swollen.

 

As Daryl ghosts his lips over her shoulders blades, he starts to grow soft inside of her, some of the pressure ebbing away and she sighs at the loss of it.

 

_What just happened?_ he asks then, a low murmur that vibrates against her spine. If she could, she'd purr right now, all enveloped in his warmth and the sated feeling of completion.

 

If only she had an answer for his question.

 

_I don't know,_ she admits, sighing contently when he nuzzles his nose into the damp curls of her hair and inhales deeply. _But I do know something._

 

Daryl's lips find the sensitive spot behind her ear, pressing a kiss there that's sweet and yet enough to make her squirm, her body yearning and protesting at the same time. _What's that?_ he whispers, one hand trailing up the length of her arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake.

 

Carefully, she turns just enough to look at him, smirking. _We both need a shower now._

 

Daryl snorts at that, finding her lips for a slow kiss that lasts for a while, both of them too lazy to part just yet. Instead, they're content to melt into the sheets and entwine their legs. Sift fingers through damp hair and along sweat-slicked skin.

 

It isn't until they both move to sit up that Carol remembers the camera. It's still standing there on the dresser, the red light shining in the dimly-lit room. She stares at it for a long moment, and Daryl doesn't miss her hesitation.

 

_What- oh,_ he says, standing beside her next to the bed naked from head to toe. Looking at the camera. _Forgot about that thing,_ he admits, confirming her earlier suspicions. She's glad that he did, but now in the wake of what they've done, she feels a little shy and self-concious about ever having suggested this at all.

 

With flushed cheeks, she looks up at him, not at all surprised to find him looking just as red.

 

_Gonna be some movie, huh?_ he huffs, pretending to be casual about it. But the nibble of his teeth on his thumbnail easily give him away.

 

Slowly, Carol pushes herself off the bed, crossing the room to turn off the camera and making it disappear into a drawer. With a smile, she walks back to Daryl, wrapping her arms around his neck.

 

_Yes,_ she breathes, brushing her lips across his own. _I think it will be._


End file.
